Blacklist
by PainX65
Summary: In this world, there exists a thing called karma. No matter what you do, it will eventually come back to bite you later down the line in your life. Bakugou however learns this the hard way when he suddenly finds himself blacklisted on every hero school list in Japan. Karma had caught up with him.


**Blacklist**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia**_

An explosion was heard within one of the classrooms at Orudera Junior High School. Most would be alarmed by such an explosion, but the sound of the explosion was a very common thing around these parts.

What was the cause of the explosions? The explosions came from a student of the name of Katsuki Bakugou. He was an ash blond teen who was very crude, violent, arrogant, aggressive, etc, etc.

However despite this he was also intelligent. But this was over shadowed by his personality.

Was he spoilt as a kid? …Probably…most likely and if so then not by his parents, but the people around him, which might have been because of his Explosion quirk.

He was just a lucky kid whose parents had compatible quirks to make an even stronger and better quirk.

What else could make him like that?

This kid wanted to become a hero and surpass All Might. You might think that is a noble goal, but in truth.

Could he really be a hero?

Could a bully be a hero?

You heard that right. Bakugou was a bully.

A trait that was shunned and looked down on by various heroes, sure some might change…but with a person like Bakugou? That was unlikely, very, very unlikely.

Bakugou had just exploded the book of one Izuku Midoriya. A shy and timid boy with green hair…and was Bakugou's childhood friend.

…And he was quirkless.

Bakugou threw the book out the window as he and his lackeys stood around him. "You know what they say about all the top heroes? What they had in common?" he asked his old friend turned victim. "They could all say this about their school years: I came from an average municipal middle school, and I was the first! The only! And I wanna make sure the term U.A graduate maintains the same level of gravitas. I'm a perfectionist by nature, you see."

"So what I'm saying is forget about U.A, little nerd." He smiled at his victim, and the smile was anything but kind. His hand remained on the green haired teen's shoulder as it sizzled with smoke, usually indicating that Bakugou would use his quirk.

He removed his hand as he began to leave the nerd alone.

He would skip beating him today.

And yes, he regularly took the time to beat his old friend. Brutal kicks and explosion enhanced punches. It was a wonder that Midoriya recovered quickly or even live.

"Oh man…as usual, he can't talk back." One of the lackeys said.

"Leave him." Bakugou told the nameless mook. "He's such a sad sack that even now that he's a senior. He still can't face reality."

Bakugou stopped and turned his head to face Midoriya. "If you wanna be a hero so bad, there's actually a really good way." He said with a sinister grin. "If you believe they're holding your quirk over in the next world…you should just dive off the rooftop!"

Izuku's head spun around with an unusual look of anger, but still mixed with the fear he usually had.

"Got something to say?" Bakugou asked as he set off multiple explosions in his hand.

Midoriya said nothing as the bully had walked away.

However, in this world, there is this thing called Karma.

* * *

Bakugou walked along holding an empty can as his lackeys followed behind him.

"He's your childhood friend isn't he?" number one asked.

"You really overdid it today, man." Number two said.

"It's his fault for getting in my way." Bakugou said as he exploded the can in his palm. "He's still got that stupid dreamy expression from back then…just seeing it pisses me off!"

He then turned around to the lackeys who were smoking. "And another thing, didn't I tell you to quit smoking?! If we're found out my recommendation letter will catch flame too!"

The two lackeys froze as they pointed behind Bakugou.

Right behind Bakugou was that of sludge. "A nice body and a tasty quirk too." The sludge said before everything went downhill.

* * *

This was the worst day of Bakugou's life.

The sludge villain had taken over his body despite his struggles to break free and the bastard had the guts to use HIS quirk.

The heroes were unable to do anything.

Mount Lady was too big due to the lane not being a two-lane street.

Kamui Woods' quirk was susceptible to flames that the Explosion quirk could produce.

Backdraft was too busy with dealing with the fires to even focus on the villain.

Deathgoro couldn't even grab hold due to the sludge being too fluid and the fact he was using the kids quirk.

No hero here could save him.

No one…could save him.

...They didn't even bother to try.

And those damn civilians, just watched. Despite they might have a quirk that could help him, they just watched like they saw a car crash.

Hell, he saw some of them smile! SMILE!

Like this was some fucking television show or some other god damn drama.

It made him sick!

It was then fear overtook him.

He was going to die. He was going to die here and no god damn hero was going to save him, hell, the bystanders were watching, smiling!

Fucking assholes!

But then, he saw him, Deku! The name he had given his old friend turned victim. A 'name' that meant useless and worthless, a name benefiting a quirkless nerd.

He tried to save him, but then, All Might appeared shortly after and he was saved!

Bakugou had regained his frown and directed it towards Deku, who was leaving already while he had to stay with god damn reporters.

He was really going to let Deku have it this time!

* * *

In an isolated street, Bakugou had his hair covering his eyes. "…DEKU!" Bakugou shouted after managing to catch up to the green haired teen.

"I never asked to be saved, least of all by you!" he growled. "In fact, you didn't save me! Right! I did it alone! I won't let a quirkless, worthless little rodent like you look down on me. You think I owe you some kind of favour?! Don't you dare fucking look down on me!" he shouted as he turned to leave.

"You shitty goddamn nerd!"

Deku had watched Bakugou left as Bakugou seemed to have let the green haired useless freak.

"Fucking quirkless piece of shit." The teen muttered in another empty street. "Should have taken my advice about diving off that god damn fucking rooftop!" he went off on an angry rant as he headed back home.

He griped his fists together, suppressing the urge to release an explosion. In was in public, he didn't want to get caught with illegal use.

School was different, he could use his quirk freely surprisingly and the teachers did nothing to stop him. Even when he used his quirk on that useless Deku!

He gritted his teeth and hard, the image of that pathetic piece of shit kept appearing in his mind.

Was that piece of trash looking down on him?!

That was it! He was going to show that piece of shit a piece of his mind! Deku wouldn't say anything about it. That was clear as day.

There was only one good thing about this, and that was that he will never have to see him ever again after getting into U.A High.

But that was ten months away.

* * *

As Bakugou 'promised' himself the other day, he decided to release the pent up frustration that god damned nerd caused from saving him.

Hell, he was still the same!

Writing down more of those useless Quirk Analysis books, mumbling creepily and even…getting fit?

Or was that just his imagination?

He had dragged the green haired teen out back near the storage sheds. He released his anger on the green haired teen through pure physical contact.

To Deku, and everyone else that attended, student or teacher knew this was a regular occurrence.

"Fucking piece of shit! You're always like this!" he growled as he used his explosion quirk on Midoriya.

This wasn't the first time, but still…

…If he wasn't careful with his quirk…

"Just give the fuck up! You're quirkless! You're useless! No one fucking likes you or god damn wants you!"

"Y-You're wrong!" the weak voice of Midoriya coughed up.

"Shut the fuck up!" Bakugou snarled as he kicked his head a bit too hard. "Get your fucking head out of the clouds and face reality! You will never be anything! Not even a hero! You have no quirk! This isn't a fucking manga!"

"B-But-"

Izuku was cut off as an explosion sent him to the ground.

"No!" he harshly spat. "Don't you fucking even try to say anything you fucking quirkless freak!"

Bakugou had resorted to harsh kicks directed at Izuku's stomach.

He then placed his foot on top of Izuku's head. "You still keep fantasizing about having a god damn quirk! Just drop it!" he shouted. "If you really want a fucking quirk so bad, then go kill yourself and get it in the next god damn life!"

Bakugou finished with a single stomp to Izuku's head. Not one that could kill or seriously hurt him, but enough for Izuku to feel pain.

The green haired teen spat out blood as Bakugou walked away. "Fucking drop it! Your dreams are just that, fucking dreams!" he snarled. "You'll never have a quirk! You'll never be a hero! Face reality for once you piece of shit!"

Bakugou had left Izuku were he was as he lied on the ground as blood spewed from his mouth.

* * *

The months passed relatively fast as he attended the infamous U.A entrance exam. It was a fucking breeze.

The written proportion was a joke.

The physical proportion was also a joke. He easily destroyed all the robots there. They were weak little machines.

Bakugou had to smile-no grin, he didn't see Deku at all during the exams. So that meant he finally woke up to reality, or he was going to wake up to reality once the results came back.

Or maybe he was turned away at the gate for being quirkless.

"Fucking asshole better have realized his place in the world." He growled.

"Katsuki!" his mother Mitsuki shouted. "It arrived!"

"About fucking time!" he said as he walked down to retrieve the results.

"Mind your fucking language young man!"

He had returned to his room with the results. He destroyed the envelope that held the results and once it played…he's confident grin dropped.

"Bakugou…you have failed."

Failed?

FAILED?!

How the hell did he fail the exam?!

"You ar-" Bakugou had destroyed the results. He wasn't going to listen anymore.

He frowned, gritted his teeth in anger.

However, not just anger was expressed on his face.

Sadness was also there.

His movements were like a zombie.

"Katsuki?" his mother called. "Did you pass?"

Normally her son would explode out of the room, but here he was, holding a destroyed projector.

She understood immediately.

He failed.

* * *

Bakugou didn't even leave his room for the next few days until the idea of other hero schools existed.

And her son went to each one.

Shiketsu High, the current rival school to U.A and Ketsubutsu Academy, the previous rival school to U.A High.

The other schools were way too far.

He went to other hero schools that were in range, but the more known schools were on the other ends of Japan.

And they after each exam, his results were the same.

However, due to the different exams they had, once they saw his name, they turned him away.

Immediately!

They…fucking turned him down…immediately…

However, he soon learned why when he got a reason why from the principal from his junior high school.

What was the reason for him being turned down?

…

He was blacklisted.

…

He…was…blacklisted!

U.A only let him in because they didn't know who he was until they saw his name on the god damn papers.

And he was certain they all saw his skill.

"Bullying…" he muttered.

He was blacklisted for bullying!

"That fucking nerd!" he hissed out.

But his arms dropped to the side. He knew Deku wouldn't be able to say a god damn word.

He was too timid to even admit he was a victim of bullying.

…Then there were the other students and even the teachers. The students wouldn't admit to his bullying. They saw Deku in the same way he did.

A quirkless delusional fucking idiot!

The teachers themselves, they had to keep up the fact they were teachers, but they were just like the students.

Izuku was quirkless, and they ignored him when he was getting bullied, only getting involved in the scene when he was getting too rough.

"Is this karma?" the ash blond asked the silence around him.

He would have laughed there and then.

Years of bullying Deku since preschool, it finally caught up with him. Bakugou's hair covered his eyes as he leaned against the wall and he slowly slid down.

A chuckle escaped his lips as he lightly laughed. The laugh getting slightly louder before its tone changed completely.

"I hate rain."

It wasn't raining outside.

* * *

It was the new school year and Bakugou had…mellowed somewhat.

He never saw his old friend…victim again.

He was now a high school freshman. The high school he attended was one where his previous classmates didn't go to.

In a way, it was a fresh start.

He walked down the path near U.A High, staring at the illustrious school for future heroes.

And memories of how he wouldn't be able to attend sprang in his mind.

Now that he thought about it, he did leave Izuku in a bloody state that one day. Maybe he moved after the year was over, to also start anew.

He would normally never admit this but…he actually felt some type of remorse.

But at the same time, years of hating the victim of his bullying still remained.

Fucking…

Bakugou's eyes widened as he saw a familiar face at the front gates of U.A. There was a green haired teen wearing the U.A school uniform.

"…Deku?" he whispered with a hint of combined rage and sorrow. Were his eyes deceiving him? There was no way that that useless Deku had gotten into U.A High.

There was no way!

"Deku." He growled as he saw that he wasn't along.

He was with a girl with messy and curvy pink hair and yellow eyes with a crosshair-design on them. She also had protection goggles on over her head.

But the one thing they had in common was their gloves.

And they were chatting about something like they were friends! Probably about a hero suit or something!

Bakugou cursed as the crowd seemed to increase in size as he tried to make their way to them, only for them to be gone just as soon as he managed to get there…

Were his eyes really paying tricks on him? There was no way Izuku got into U.A…right?

There was no way that a quirkless loser like him could have gotten into the hero course.

Bakugou had realised where he was now. He was standing right in front of U.A itself.

The illustrious and prestigious school loomed over him as Bakugou released a dry and painful chuckle.

"Karma really does exist." He muttered on he didn't realise he was on the ground, sitting as he stared into what could have been.

Do good things and good things happen to you, do bad things and bad things happen to you.

The concept of karma couldn't be more real.

* * *

 **It kinda baffles me that Bakugou got into a hero school in the hero course even though he should have bullying on his record. A hero in training with that sort of background isn't really suitable to become a pro hero.**

 **Endeavour is an exception since I can see that he changed after graduating and becoming who he is now in his twenties.**

 **Anyways, that Izuku vs Todoroki fight was pretty great. It was one of the coolest fights…yes I intended that pun. Fight me.**

 **I do have a plan for a story for this idea. A sequel if you will. But this is going to remain a one-shot for now. I just might make it into a full fledged story knowing me (might have it down as a separate story or something). Let me know…or not, I might make it anyway.**

 **I think I just created a new AU…maybe. Well anyway, I'll call it the Blacklist AU or Blacklisted AU.**


End file.
